The present disclosure relates to methods for determining power output levels of generators in an electric power system.
Control of electric power grids (e.g., in dispatching energy) is becoming more important to the generation of electricity. For example, centralized optimal power flow (OPF) algorithms have been implemented for parallelization of certain computation steps, market coordination, convex relaxation formulation of OPF and decentralization to cliques, and linearized approximation of OPF and decentralization to sub-systems.
Contingency analysis is routinely performed in the operation of these electric power grids. One goal is to ensure that the grid remains balanced and reliable in both normal state and contingencies when any one or more components, such as generators, transmission lines, transformers, or other equipment, experience unexpected failure. The OPF problem with contingency constraints considering the failure of one component at a time is often referred to as the N−1 security-constrained optimal power flow (SCOPF).